


And I've Got No Plans For The Weekend

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Top Louis, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cheers,” Louis managed to say without choking. He took a long pull from the cup, aware of the way that the boy's eyes were scorching along his skin. Maybe he wouldn't have to look too far for that shag after all. “So, what brings a lovely lad like yourself to a place like this?”</p>
<p>The boy laughed, dimples deepening and his head thrown back. Louis wanted to leave love bites all along his lovely throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Jesus, dick, you think you can calm down a minute?</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looking for any fit, lonely boys in need of a drink,” he answered, making Louis nearly choke again. He was still grinning, full pink lips stretched wide with it. That certainly didn't make Louis think about how those lips would look stretched around his cock, nope. He had more class than that. “And I kind of share a flat with Ed, so.”</p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry and Louis hook up at a party, but is it just a one-night stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've Got No Plans For The Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchclsr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchclsr/gifts).



> A pinch hit for the Autumn Cozy Exchange with the prompt: "Prompt: Louis and Harry meet at Ed's annual “you made it through the first two weeks of Hell at uni” party, the two hook up, and deal with each other the morning after. Featuring Harry the hangover angel and Louis looking for round two."
> 
> Requester, I hope this is what you wanted. I had a lot of fun with this fic! 
> 
> A special thanks to my beta, who knows who they are. Without your cheerleading, this never would have gotten done. *a million kiss emojis*
> 
> Title from "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran. Seemed appropriate.

The party was loud and there were people everywhere. Normally Louis would revel in it and join in with the festivities, but he wasn't sure he was feeling it. The first two weeks of his third year at uni had been hell and as much as he wanted to get piss drunk, he couldn't shake off the tension in his shoulders, the noise in his head.

What he needed was a good fuck.

He took a sip of his beer, wincing at how he'd let it go warm. He had half a mind to just chug it to finish it off when the cup was plucked from his hand and a newer, much colder cup replaced it. “Hey, thanks-” he started, but cut himself off when he turned.

Probably the most beautiful boy he'd seen in a long, _long_ time was smiling at him with a wide, dimpled grin and glittery green eyes. Either this boy was some kind of Disney character or he'd already had a bit to drink. Louis didn't care either way; he was gorgeous. “You're welcome,” he murmured, deep voice sending shivers up Louis' spine.

“Cheers,” Louis managed to say without choking. He took a long pull from the cup, aware of the way that the boy's eyes were scorching along his skin. Maybe he wouldn't have to look too far for that shag after all. “So, what brings a lovely lad like yourself to a place like this?”

The boy laughed, dimples deepening and his head thrown back. Louis wanted to leave love bites all along his lovely throat.

_Jesus, dick, you think you can calm down a minute?_

“Looking for any fit, lonely boys in need of a drink,” he answered, making Louis nearly choke again. He was still grinning, full pink lips stretched wide with it. That certainly didn't make Louis think about how those lips would look stretched around his cock, nope. He had more class than that. “And I kind of share a flat with Ed, so.”

Louis snapped his fingers. “Oh, you must be... Henry? Harris? Niall's told me about you. He jams with Ed sometimes.” His face burned a little at the fact that he couldn't remember the other boy's name, but Niall had been chattering it at him at near half three in the morning, so Louis couldn't be held responsible for his poor memory.

“It's Harry,” the other boy corrected, looking unfazed. “Don't worry about it. And you are?” He held out his hand.

“Louis.” He took Harry's hand and bit back a moan at the size of it. “Lovely to meet you, Harold.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed. “Likewise. So, I'm guessing you're here with Niall?”

The slight note of hope in Harry's voice didn't escape Louis' notice. Good, he could definitely work with that. “Yeah, he and Zayn dragged me here. Don't know where they've run off to, though, the wankers.” He shrugged like _what can you do_ but for once he was actually glad that they had ditched him. He couldn't exactly pull with them hanging around.

“Oh! I know Zayn. Artsy, quiet, has the face of a Greek god?”

Louis deflated a little. Of course Harry knew Zayn. How was he supposed to compete with Zayn's ridiculously pretty face? “Uh, yeah. He's my flatmate. We've been friends since primary school.”

“He's a nice lad. My friend Liam has had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. It's proper embarrassing.”

“And what do you think?” Louis asked, trying to be subtle. (Anyone who knew him would say he was about as subtle as a train to the face, but Harry didn't know that.)

Harry shrugged and took a sip of his own beer before leaning close. “Not really my type, if I'm honest,” he murmured, breath fanning hot across Louis' ear.

Pleasant shivers rolled down Louis' spine. “Oh? Well then, what is?”

“If you come have a shot with me, maybe I'll tell you.”

Oh, Louis could work with that. Harry was smooth and Louis wanted nothing more than to suck his dick in appreciation. If he played his cards right, he just might get to. “Well, my dear Harold, lead the way. I'm dying to find out.”

“My name still isn't Harold,” Harry said as Louis wrapped his arm around his shoulder. They started to walk into the kitchen, the only place in the house that wasn't shoulder to shoulder with people. It was truly amazing just how many people knew Ed, but then again, his parties were pretty legendary. “But you're cute so I guess I can forgive you.”

“You're a saint, truly. Saint Curly, patron saint of producing alcohol from thin air.” He poked the dimple that appeared again when Harry grinned. Harry was so easy to make smile and Louis was loving it. The only other person that he got that reaction out of was Niall, and Louis certainly didn't want to sleep with Niall. “Now, work your magic so that I might get you drunk enough to know all your secrets.”

Harry laughed and went to the fridge, grabbing what looked like a bottle of prime tequila. It was probably hidden from the overzealous partygoers, if the sign taped to the fridge was any indication. “This okay?”

Louis pressed a hand to his chest and faked a gasp. “Why, Harold, you flatter me. One would think you were trying to impress me!”

Harry's grin turned into a dirty smirk. “Is it working?” he asked as he poured them each a shot.

It was definitely working, but Louis saw no reason to let Harry know that just yet. This felt like foreplay, the way that they were bantering back and forth. Even just talking was making Louis feel hot all over. “Keep pouring shots and maybe I'll tell you.” He winked and held up his glass, licking his lips. Harry's eyes followed the path of his tongue and Louis definitely felt his cock twitch. Fuck, this boy was going to be the death of him. “What shall we toast to?”

“To pretty boys who let their drinks get warm,” Harry said cheekily, holding his glass up as well.

“And to pretty boys who are too cheeky for their own good,” Louis added, his cheeks burning again.

“Cheers,” they chorused, clinking their glasses together and taking their shots.

It burned Louis' throat, but in the way that only good tequila can. He slammed the glass down onto the table and looked up. He probably shouldn't have; Harry's cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink and his lips were wet. Louis wanted to lick and kiss and suck them until they were puffy and red.

“Another?” Harry asked, breaking Louis out of his daze. He looked smug, like he knew exactly what Louis was thinking.

“I thought you said you would tell me your type after one shot?”

Harry held up a finger. “Ah, I actually said _maybe._ You must not have been listening well enough.”

“Well, if we're splitting hairs. I think you owe me another shot, just for that.” Louis schooled his features into a wounded look, glancing up at Harry through his eyelashes. “Then I might be able to forgive you.”

“Maybe just one more.” Harry quickly poured them another, handing Louis his shot glass once more, their fingers brushing in a way that couldn't be accidental.

“How very generous of you.” He took the glass and they clinked them together. Louis threw the shot back and willed himself not to cough, his eyes watering a bit. Wasn't that supposed to be smoother the second time around? “Fuck, it's been a while since I've had tequila.”

Harry took the glass back with a laugh. He put them both in the sink before he squirreled the tequila away back into the fridge. “Like Ed has said before, it hurts so good. Did Niall ever tell you about the time I came home and found them sobbing over a Britney Spears album after splitting an entire bottle between the two of them? It was horrible. I still have nightmares.”

“No, he did not. That Irish bastard,” Louis pouted. “He never tells me anything.”

“Probably because he knew you would never let him live it down?”

“That's beside the point, Harold,” Louis sniffed, looking away. It made something twist in his chest, that Harry already seemed to know him so well. It was probably just the tequila. “So what now, since you're clearly not going to divulge the information I was after?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder for a moment, turning back and holding his hand out to Louis. “I think that we should go dance.” His voice was low and smooth, like honey that dripped down Louis' spine and making heat pool low in his belly.

Normally, Louis had to be way, way drunker than he was to dance, but the look in Harry's eye was enough to convince him that this time it might be okay. “Sure. Lead the way,” he replied, taking Harry's hand. It was warm and so fucking big that Louis could only think about what it would look like wrapped around his cock. He swallowed down the wave of _want want want_ that was rushing through his veins.

-*-

Harry led him through the kitchen and out into another room, cleared of furniture and a rug laid down like some sort of dance floor. Music was pulsing against the walls, loud enough that Louis was sure the neighbors were going to complain, but Harry didn't look all that concerned. They made their way through the sea of bodies to the middle of the crowd, before Harry turned to face him.

The song switched to something low and dirty that thrummed through Louis as Harry pulled him close. Their bodies began to roll together to the beat, uncoordinated but absolutely perfect.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer, letting Harry slot his knee between his thighs. He ground against it, throwing his head back at the feeling. His cock was fattening up from the constant rocking and he knew that Harry could feel it. It seemed to spur the other boy on, Harry's hands slithering up underneath his shirt.

“God, you're so fucking fit,” Harry whispered against Louis' ear, breath hot and making him squirm. “I knew I wanted you as soon as I saw you walk in.”

Louis let out a low moan of appreciation. His head was swimming a bit, but it was nothing to compared to how Harry was making him feel. He didn't say anything, instead he leaned to press their mouths together like he'd been wanting to do since Harry handed him the beer. The kiss tasted like heat and tequila and he felt like he might drown in it.

He lost himself in the feeling, sucking on Harry's tongue as he rode his thigh. His cock was hot and hard by then, aching as it pressed against his inseam, but he wanted to enjoy this feeling a little longer, drink in the way their bodies moved together. When they broke apart, he gasped. “You feel so good,” Louis breathed into Harry's mouth.

They were still close enough that Louis felt it when Harry swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, the action making him shiver again. “So do you. I want you so much.”

Hook, line, and sinker. It seemed like Louis was going to get that fantastic shag after all. He ignored the niggling feeling in the back of his mind, deciding he would deal with it later, after he let Harry make him come.

“I guess that answers my question,” Louis teased, leaning close to suck at Harry's bottom lip. He swallowed Harry's little growl and smiled when he let it go with a wet _pop._

“W-what question?” Harry asked, and Louis prided himself in the way his breath stuttered.

Louis let go of Harry's neck and turned around, biting his lip as he pressed his arse against Harry. He could feel Harry's cock through his jeans as he started swaying his hips again. It felt amazing and made Louis a bit dizzy with want. “The question about what your type is.”

Harry reached around and flattened his hand against Louis' belly, matching the rhythm of Louis' body. “I think it would be obvious by now.” His hips jerked and Louis wanted nothing more than to feel Harry's cock against his skin. The crush of bodies around them and the music faded into white noise in Louis' head; all that mattered was him and Harry and the way their bodies were moving.

It had been a long time since someone affected him this much, but he didn't let himself dwell on that too much. It was just going to be a really good one night stand and nothing more.

“You mean you pushing your erection against my arse wasn't clue enough?” Louis snarked, pushing back harder. It felt amazing and made his entire body light up like a live wire. He was so turned on he was afraid he might explode. And Harry hadn't even touched him yet.

Instead of replying, Harry's hand moved lower and his fingertips danced along the shape of Louis' own cock, knocking the breath right out of him. His head fell back against Harry's chest and lolled to the side, which Harry seemed to take as an invitation. Louis moaned when Harry bit down on his neck, sucking what felt like an impressive love bite into his skin as he continued to rub against Louis' cock, dragging his thumb across the head. The dual sensation made Louis twitch against Harry's hand.

“So eager,” Harry teased, licking along the mark he'd left. His other hand skated up Louis' torso to play with one of his nipples. He flicked his thumb against it, making Louis gasp again.

“Your hand is on my cock, of course I'm eager...” Louis would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so busy trying not to hump into Harry's touch. “And I'm not the only one.” He rolled his arse against Harry again, delighting in the groan he let out.

He had no idea how long they danced together like that, their bodies moving together and sharing messy kisses that left them both breathless and panting.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry said so abruptly that Louis nearly choked on air. “I want you to fill me up and make me feel you for days.”

“Fuck yes, want that so much.” Louis rolled them to a stop and grabbed Harry's hand. “How about right now?”

Harry nodded so fast that Louis was pretty sure he'd heard his neck crack. He pulled them through the crowd, barely registering the rumblings of the people around them as they made their way through to the lounge.

Just as Harry started pulling him up the stairs, Louis felt another hand grab his shoulder, as if to get his attention. He whirled around and saw Niall grinning knowingly at him, and Louis had to fight the urge to punch him right in the teeth. Between the insistent throb of his cock in his pants and how fucked out Harry looked just from _dancing,_ Louis was not in the mood. “What?” he growled.

“Well, I was going to ask if you were ready to leave, but it looks like you're busy...” Niall waggled his eyebrows, which really wasn't helping Louis' urge. “Get some, Tommo.”

“Is that all? Or can I go back to what I was doing?”

Niall held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Calm your tits, man. I'll just come get you in the morning.” He shook his head and glanced up at where Harry was waiting on the stairs, calling, “Take good care of him, Harry. Maybe he'll stop being such an arse if he gets laid.”

“That's the plan,” Harry called back.

“Oi! Get out of here, Britney, before I tell Harry about the time you-”

Niall clapped his hand over Louis' mouth. “That's enough of that. And Harry, you swore you would never tell!” He drew back when Louis dragged his tongue across his palm, making a disgusted sound as he wiped his hand on his jeans. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, as Louis had no idea where Niall's hand had been that evening, but it was effective.

Harry just shrugged.

“Now, if you'll excuse us, Niall. Harry and I have some very important business to attend to that requires you to bugger off.” Louis motioned with his hand, earning him a raspberry from Niall, but he sauntered up the stairs behind Harry. He ignored the catcalls and instead focused on making his way to what he presumed was Harry's bedroom.

His erection had flagged a little during his conversation with Niall, but returned full-force when Harry crowded him against the wall right outside of his bedroom. He could feel the shape of Harry's cock right up against his belly, making him squirm. “What sort of business did you have in mind, Louis?” he asked, mouthing along Louis' jawline as his hand slid lower.

Louis squeaked when Harry squeezed his bum, making him flush hotly. “None that requires us to stand out in the hallway,” he cheekily replied, biting back the groan at the way Harry scraped his teeth across his neck. He was going to have to call Perrie and ask for concealer at this rate. “I thought you were going to let me fuck you.”

“All in good time.” Harry littered his neck with more nips in between hot, sucking kisses that made Louis' cock throb in his jeans. The other boy was driving him absolutely mad with lust and all he wanted to do was get him horizontal. Like, yesterday.

“Up, up, up,” he demanded, pushing Harry back. He wanted to kiss the little furrow of confusion between Harry's eyebrows, but settled for kissing his lovely mouth instead. Louis loved the sweet little whimpers that he could coax out of Harry just from kissing him; he could only imagine what other delicious noises Harry would make. When he pulled back, he nearly groaned at the state of Harry's face. He was flushed, his lips swollen and wet from sucking on Louis' tongue, and Louis just wanted to wreck him further. “Bedroom, now.”

Harry nodded and quickly opened the door to tug Louis inside. The room was clean and uncluttered, with the exception of the unmade bed in the corner by the window and the posters haphazardly stuck on the wall.

Louis found it oddly homey, which left him a bit unsettled. He shook his head and looked over at Harry, who was staring at him with a mixed expression. “Hey, what's wrong, love?” he asked.

“Just... do you not like it?” Louis' confusion must have been written on his face, because Harry continued. “I don't know, you just look... weirded out by being here. We don't-”

“Weirded out by your ugly hipster band posters, but that's it,” Louis joked, stepping closer to Harry. He pulled him close and brushed their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss that left him a little dizzy. “I want to be here. I want to lay you down and fuck you until you forget your own name. I want to see the face you make when you come.” It was cheesy, but it got Louis the desired reaction. Harry's eyes were glassy and his lips were parted on a sigh. “Does that sound good to you?”

“Very,” was all Harry said in reply before he backed them up towards the bed. He pulled Louis down on it, sprawling Louis out on top of him and rocking their hips together. “Oh god, please,” Harry pleaded.

Louis was nothing if not eager to give Harry what he wanted. He wriggled down to sit on Harry's thighs and pushed his shirt up, licking his lips at the sight of the long, tattooed torso laid out before him. Miles and miles of pale skin that begged for him to mark it up, as well as puffy nipples the same pretty shade as Harry's lips. “You look good enough to eat.” He leaned down and flicked the tip of his tongue over one of Harry's nipples, rewarded with one of Harry's pretty moans.

“Then do it.” Harry's hands curved against Louis' shoulders, nails biting into his skin. He might have complained, but he was thankful Harry hadn't taken it upon himself to pull his hair. Thoughtfulness like that should be rewarded.

He wrapped his lips around the hardened bud in his mouth and tugged, running it just barely across his teeth. Harry's hips were shifting beneath him, like he couldn't get enough of the feeling. Louis swirled his tongue around it and made Harry arch beneath him. “Like that, do you?” he asked, rolling the other nipple between his fingers. He didn't give Harry a chance to respond before he switched, giving the other one the same treatment.

The sounds Harry made were going straight to Louis' cock. He felt like he had been hard for weeks, but he couldn't get enough of the way that Harry was writhing against the bed, his bottom lip tucked beneath his teeth and his fingers still digging into Louis' shoulder. It was a beautiful sight that Louis intended to never, ever forget.

He kept switching back and forth until Harry's nipples were swollen and red and he was begging Louis to do something, anything. With a smirk, Louis crawled back up and kissed him, rolling his hips down against Harry's, their cocks pressing together through their jeans. It was just on the right side of too much, but Louis wanted to make Harry fall apart.

“Please, Louis, need your mouth, need something,” Harry begged when they broke apart, his hands curled around Louis' hips, like he wasn't sure he wanted him to move or stay where he was.

Louis hummed like he had to think about it, when in truth he'd wanted Harry's cock in his mouth since he'd handed him the cup. “I suppose so, since you asked so nicely.” He kissed the ridiculous moth-thing tattooed in the middle of Harry's torso once before skating his mouth further down. He licked along the thin trail of hair leading down to the waistband of Harry's jeans before sucking a love bite into his hip. It made Harry squirm again, but Louis didn't let up until he was completely satisfied. “Matches the one on my neck, I think,” he remarked, biting Harry again when he started to laugh.

“I couldn't help myself.”

“I bet you couldn't,” Louis grumbled, no real heat behind it. He popped the button on Harry's jeans open with a flick of his wrist and struggled to get them down his legs. “Did you paint these damn things on or what?” he griped.

Unfazed, Harry helpfully lifted his hips and together, after what seemed like an unnecessary amount of wiggling that left them both laughing and breathless, he was finally laid bare before Louis.

And what a vision he was. He looked so good like that, chest heaving and his eyes shining, but mostly, Louis was interested in the thick cock curving up against his hip. He couldn't wait to get his mouth around him, to taste the bit of precome already dotting the tip. Louis' own cock pulsed in sympathy and he took a moment to palm himself through his jeans. “I can't wait to get my mouth on you,” he said finally, leaning down to do just that.

When a hand shot out and stopped him, Louis blinked up at Harry in confusion. “Not until you strip too. I want to see you first.” Harry bit his lip as he sat up, looking up at Louis through his lashes. “Pretty please?” he asked sweetly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I suppose,” he huffed before stripping off his shirt and ridding himself of his jeans and pants. “Is this what you wanted?” He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked up, throwing his head back at the feeling. At Harry's rapid nod, he reluctantly let himself go and leaned over to lick a fat stripe up the underside of Harry's cock. It flexed against his tongue and he drank in the way that Harry groaned at the touch.

Spurred on, he swirled his tongue around the head and wrapped his hand around the base. His other hand busied itself with splaying across Harry's belly to keep his hips against the bed when Louis sunk down. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy Harry's cock hard and heavy against his tongue. He took it as far as he could before he gagged, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

He could feel spit running down his chin, but Harry seemed to be enjoying how messy Louis was being. It made the slide down much smoother as he sucked.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, your mouth, oh god,” Harry panted out, prompting Louis to open his eyes. He almost wished he hadn't; the sight of Harry clawing at the pillow above his head as Louis took him deeper was going to drive him crazy.

Louis decided to really go for broke, relaxing his throat and taking Harry all the way until his nose brushed against the soft skin of Harry's belly. He swallowed around him, making Harry moan and clutch at his hair. He didn't push or pull, just rested there like he couldn't think of anything else to do with them. Strangely, Louis found himself okay with that as he eased off with a dirty slurping sound. He lapped at the head of Harry's cock as he stroked him, watching the other boy wriggle on the bed under the onslaught. “Goddamn you're gorgeous, you know that?” he husked.

Harry just grunted in agreement, petting Louis' hair. “Won't... last much longer like that. I want-”

“I know what you want. Now, where's your lube and condoms?” Louis asked, squeezing tighter on the upstroke before rolling his palm across the slit and spreading more precome across the head. Harry's hips twitched and he shakily pointed at a drawer beside his bed. “Good answer. Stay still while I get them, yeah?”

He didn't expect Harry to practically melt into bed at that, but it was hot enough to make Louis light-headed. He'd never been with someone so responsive, so eager. It was making Louis' skin prickle. Instead of thinking about it, he reached into the drawer and found what he was looking for. The bottle was nearly empty, and Louis looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised. “Do this often?” He meant for it to be playful, but something curled in his gut at the thought of Harry doing this with someone else.

Harry shook his head, glancing at Louis with a cheeky smile. “Nope, just really like sticking my fingers in my arse.”

“Fuck,” Louis muttered intelligently, cock twitching at the mental image of Harry sprawled out, three fingers deep while he-

_Okay, focus,_ he told himself, pulling himself back into the moment. In the meantime, Harry was playing with his nipples and staring at Louis with a frown on his face. “What's that look for?”

“I want you to finger me. I wasn't kidding, you know...” Harry said with a pout.

“Then let me not disappoint.” Louis shuffled back to his previous position and opened the bottle with a soft _snick_ before pouring lube onto his hand and getting his fingers slick. He leaned down and sucked at the head of Harry's cock as he circled his rim with the tip of his finger. Harry rocked down into the touch and Louis pushed in just a little, just enough to make Harry gasp. He slowly wormed it inside of Harry, and he sucked harder at his cock at the too-tight heat wrapped around him. With sure strokes, he began to fuck his finger in and out of Harry's body, groaning at the way it seemed to pull him back in with each thrust.

“More, please, I need more-” Harry gasped, rolling his hips against Louis' finger. He was writhing and his skin was glistening with sweat already.

Louis released his cock with one last lick before he pressed soft kisses against Harry's tummy. He pulled out his finger only to push back in with two, working them inside Harry's hole with the same soft, sure strokes. Scissoring them apart, he felt the muscles slowly start to loosen around him, but still tight enough to drive him crazy. Fuck, but he couldn't wait to slide inside Harry, if he felt like that around his fingers. “Like that?” he asked, licking across Harry's skin.

“Just... just like that...” Harry was twisting at his nipples again, back arching up when Louis thrust just right to nudge at his spot. “Oh fuck!”

Fighting down a smirk, Louis slid a third finger in again and changed his angle, making sure to hit Harry's prostate every so often. His thighs were trembling and Louis was enjoying watching his cock bob with each jerk of his hips. “Going to make you writhe like this on my cock. Do you like that?”

Harry nodded with a whine, fucking back against Louis' hard enough to rock the bed a bit. “Fuck yes, do it, I'm ready.”

He certainly felt ready. Louis thrust one more time, hitting Harry just right one more time before he pulled out completely and spread the excess lube down his cock, biting his lip. Tearing the condom open with his teeth, he made sure to pinch the tip as he rolled it down, giving himself a couple of tugs.

Until a hand batted his away, and Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry's big hand wrapped around his cock, smoothing more lube across the latex. “Just in case,” Harry offered, tucking his lip under his lip in a sneaky look.

“Better to be prepared,” Louis managed to grit out before he pushed Harry back down against the bed. He climbed back between his legs and ran his hands up Harry's thighs, just admiring. His legs just seemed to go on forever and Louis wanted them wrapped around his waist. “Ready?” he asked, double-checking as he slid a finger back inside Harry.

“Yes, please,” Harry choked out, spreading his legs even wider.

Louis scooted forward and grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed, tucking it underneath Harry's hips. He replaced the finger with the head of his cock, rubbing it back and forth across Harry's rim before lining up. He pushed inside slowly, biting his lip when the head popped through the ring of muscle. Harry clenched down hard, but when Louis began to stroke at his thigh, his body relaxed and Louis moved again. With slow, short jerks of his hips, he inched in until he was flush against Harry's hips.

Noticing that Harry's face was pinched, Louis leaned down and kissed along his face and cheeks, giving them both a chance to adjust. “You all right?” he asked softly, mouthing along the underside of Harry's jaw.

Harry's hands began to stroke along his back as they breathed together, until he nodded against Louis' collarbones. He pressed a kiss in the dip and murmured, “You can go now.”

As Louis started to move, he tilted Harry's head up with his nose and kissed him sweet and dirty, licking his way into his mouth. He felt Harry's legs wrap around his waist as he thrust, swallowing down the lovely little _uh uh uh uhs_ that Harry was making.

When they needed air, he pulled back and lifted back up, resting his hands on Harry's knees as he slowly rolled his hips, pushing his cock deeper into the hot, tight clutch of Harry's body. It felt fucking amazing and the way that Harry pushed back against him was even better. It was unhurried, like Louis had all the time in the world to fuck Harry like this, slow and sweet and hot enough to make them both tingle with need.

For a split second, he wondered if he did, if maybe-

But he was broken from his thoughts by Harry pleading with him, “Faster, please, fuck you feel so good, fuck me faster.”

He shifted up on his knees and planted his hands next to Harry's shoulders and began to move faster, deepening the angle and speeding up his thrusts. Harry was clawing at his back as he fucked back hard against him, the sharp _slap slap slap_ of their skin echoing through the room. It melded well with the harsh breaths and Harry's deep moans and requests for more, deeper, faster.

It wasn't until Louis changed the angle again that he hit it, nudging Harry's prostate with the head of his cock hard enough to have him bowing up towards Louis. His sweaty curls were sticking to his face, but Louis wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

He could feel his release burning low in his belly, his cock flexing as he moved closer to orgasm. Harry was so tight and warm and it was threatening to pull it right out of him. He had to roll to a stop for a moment to catch his breath and ease back, wanting to fuck Harry as long as he could. Once he could focus and he didn't have to worry about coming, he started to move again. He lost himself in the rhythm, dicking in and out of Harry hard enough to make him move up the bed. Finally, Harry had to plant his hands against the headboard so that he didn't smack into it with each thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so good, wanna fuck you like this forever,” Louis mumbled, rocking hard enough to make his thighs and abs burn with the effort.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry breathed in response, pushing down to meet Louis' thrusts. His legs were wrapped around Louis, drawing him in deeper.

Since Harry's hands were busy, Louis took it upon himself to take Harry's cock into his hand. It was hot and hard to the touch, and Harry moaned at the first touch. Louis began to tug him in time with the thrusts into his body, making Harry wriggle and writhe back against him. It was fucking hot as hell and Louis wanted to watch him come.

They rocked into each other and fucked back and rolled together as Louis sped up his hand, listening to Harry's whines get higher and higher until finally, he arched back and came, spilling out all over Louis' fist and dripping down onto his belly. “Fuck!” Harry yelled, clenching hard around Louis as he rode out his orgasm for what seemed like forever.

Louis grit his teeth against the feeling, wiping his hand off on the sheet before planting it firmly to give him the leverage to drive harder into Harry, chasing his own release that was swirling at the base of his spine. Harry was still moaning and clutching at him, letting Louis fuck into him like he couldn't get enough. It only took one, two, three more deep thrusts before he went rigid, rolling into Harry as he came. He came so hard his leg cramped and his head swam for a second. With one last weak thrust, he collapsed down onto Harry, arms too shaky to keep him upright.

They lay like that for several long moments, Louis panting and Harry drawing patterns against the sweaty skin of his back until it got too hot and sticky to be pressed together. Louis slowly lifted up and pulled out, clutching the condom as he did until his softening cock fell against his thigh. Harry let out a sigh when Louis slid free, and the noise made Louis' heart clench a little. He peeled the condom off and tied it off, asking, “Waste bin?”

Harry motioned to the side of his bed and threw an arm across his eyes. “On the other side of the nightstand.”

Louis found it easy enough, tossing it away as he grabbed what he guessed was a dirty t-shirt, swiping it across his stomach to clean up where Harry's come had smeared on his skin. Climbing back into the bed, he was careful to wipe down Harry's cock and belly.

When Harry realized what he was doing, he let out an indignant squawk. “Lou! Are you some kind of animal? You don't use a shirt for that, that's what I have baby wipes in the drawer for!”

“Oh. Sorry about that,” Louis replied sheepishly. Warmth flooded through him at the nickname. He tossed the shirt to the floor and slipped under the covers, right beside Harry. “I'll make it up to you in the morning.”

“You're staying?” Harry asked, sounding pleased.

“Of course. Niall won't be back until the morning.” He watched Harry's face fall a little and quickly backpedaled. “Unless you don't want me to? I can sleep on the couch or something.”

Harry shook his head and grabbed Louis by the wrist, like he was afraid he would actually get up out of the bed. “No! I mean, no. It's fine. I just...” he trailed off, before shaking his head again. “Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. I'm sure you are too.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he settled back into the bed.

The sudden switch wasn't lost on Louis, but he didn't dare try to parse out what it meant. Instead of replying, he grabbed Harry and pulled him close until he was spooning Harry against him. He was still a little drunk and tired and a lot satisfied.

He would worry about it in the morning. For now, he let Harry's deep, even breaths lull him to sleep.

-*-

When Louis woke up, the sunlight was streaming in through the blinds and his mouth tasted like he'd been sucking on a sweat sock that wasn't his. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, disoriented for a moment until he remembered where he was. He glanced around, he noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found, which gave him a little time to think.

Maybe this meant that Harry wanted him gone? He hadn't imagined Harry's hesitation for him to leave, which must have counted for something. The sex had been phenomenal, the best he'd had in ages. That, and the fact that Harry was gorgeous, cheeky, and sweet, well. Louis wasn't quite sure what to make of all of it, and he figured his best bet might be to go home and get high with Zayn until he could figure it out.

It might even help the small headache that was pounding behind his eyes. He couldn't really think about this mess with Harry while his head was threatening to split open.

Just as he went to get up out of the bed and locate his clothes, Harry came walking in holding a tray that was laden with-

“Are those... waffles? You made me waffles?” he asked, dumbfounded. The smell was enough to make his mouth water and possibly propose.

“Yup!” Harry answered brightly, looking as fresh as a daisy. Louis wanted to hate him a little, but the smile on his face made it nearly impossible. “Homemade, too. And I also made some bacon, which I hope you like? Some people don't like bacon, which is ridiculous but, you never know-”

Louis held up his hand. “Harry, you're rambling. Of course I like bacon. You know who doesn't like bacon? Communists.” He was still a little gobsmacked that Harry had made him _fucking homemade waffles._ He never stayed the night, much less had a one night stand make him breakfast the next morning. It made butterflies kick up in his belly that had nothing to do with how suddenly hungry he was.

Harry tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and glanced down, like he was expecting Louis to yell at him or something.

“Harry?”

“I just... I hoped that if I made you breakfast you might... you know, want to do this again. A lot. Like, all the time.”

Like Louis could say no to that. He couldn't, not to the beautiful boy standing in nothing but tiny black briefs holding a tray of homemade fucking waffles just for him. He was going to swat Niall for not introducing them sooner. He could have had this ages ago.

“Throw in some painkillers and you might have yourself a deal.” Louis smiled, warmed again when Harry returned the smile. “Also, I believe that I owed you for the incident with the shirt.”

Harry set the tray down on the floor by the bed and climbed into Louis' lap, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. “Yes, I do believe you do. That was one of my favorite t-shirts,” he murmured, darting his tongue out to lick at Louis' top lip.

“How will you ever forgive me?” Louis teased back, squeezing at Harry's hips.

He tapped his finger against his chin, like he was thinking really hard about it. “You could eat my waffles, and then you could eat me out. Then we could call it even?” Harry replied, eyes shining even as he smirked.

Louis threw his head back and laughed. “You drive a hard bargain, but I think we can work something out. It's not like I have any other plans for the weekend. I guess spending it with you spread out underneath me is as good a plan as any.”

Harry flushed prettily before he leaned in to capture Louis' mouth with his own. They kissed and licked at each other, Louis' fingers digging into the waistband of Harry's pants, until his stomach growling startled them apart. “Waffles first, then sex?” Harry asked, laughing a bit.

“Waffles, then sex. Then possibly shower sex, if you're interested. Maybe even dinner if you're really good.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

As Harry got up to retrieve their breakfast, Louis dug out his phone and sent Niall a text before tossing it back to the floor.

_Hey, don't need you to come get me. I'll make my way home later, I've got plans. And I owe you a nipple twist, you bastard._

-END-

 

 


End file.
